


An Almond Get Together

by YoungGodOikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungGodOikawa/pseuds/YoungGodOikawa
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou neither loved nor hated his job at 'The Flying Cat' coffee shop. However a tall blond boy who's as witty and sharp tongued as he is catches his eye and makes him love coming to his job and makes him want to fall for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which lactose intolerance finally does some good

Kuroo Tetsurou neither loved nor hated his job at 'The Flying Cat' coffee shop. On one hand he was able to work alongside his two best friends, occasionally get a cute boy's number and was able to eat the leftover cakes from the day; however waking up at 6:30 every other morning and working through till dusk on those days were no walk in he park. But the perks of working at a coffee shop was you got free coffee, as strong as you like whenever you wanted - given that no one was watching of course - to keep you going. 

A morning in late February was a day Kuroo had already expected to be cold, boring and miserable. The Winter seasons always tired Kuroo out and gave him little to no hope of ever being enjoyable. He got into work at around 7:27 and began baking fresh cakes and other snacks as well as putting out and preparing the foods made the evening before, just in time for the cafe's opening. The first few customers stopped in, ordered coffee, and occasionally a few snacks, and sat down at the old, but cute, wooden tables and chairs. Kuroo recognised a few people as regulars at the cafe but also noticed a few new customers stroll in which was plenty good for business, which is also meant Kuroo always got a good pay check. Kuroo was in a comfortable living situation, rooming with two of his best friends, and also his business partners, Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji. Speaking of; Akaashi walked into the cafe and greeted Kuroo with a small wave before going into the back and preparing for work. Kuroo took a brief glance around the shop, checking to make sure the customers were satisfied and happy, and proceeded to walk into the back of the shop to talk to Keiji. 

"You're awfully late this morning Kej." Kuroo grinned, leaning on the counter in the back room.  
"Were you up a bit too late last night?"

Akaashi turned to face Kuroo as he tied a crisp, white apron around his hips and smiled sweetly. 

"I was, as you and Bokuto would say, 'getting the D, which is a lot better than having to jack off in bed alone every night using my imagination, Kuroo."

Kuroo stood, stunned for a moment before chuckling sourly. 

"Well you got me there."

Akaashi walked over and patted Kuroo on the back. 

"I would talk to you about your sexual affairs but I'm sure you share that more than enough with Bokuto; however, I have just one question."

Kuroo looked at Akaashi with a blank look set on his face as he continued to talk. 

"You get at least a hundred people's  
numbers every month, in here, at clubs, even walking down the street, why do you never try anything with any of them, ever?"

Kuroo sighed and hopped up to sit on the counter, knocking over a few trays and making a large amount of noise. Akaashi cringed slightly but didn't bother to say anything. 

"Despite my appearance, dear Kej, I'm not all that into sleeping around with strangers. I want to connect with someone. I want to find someone who can grip me instantly in a conversation, someone quick-witted and sharp, someone who had a good sense of humour, and of course I'd quite like it if they were attractive. Of course there are many that can meet those expectations, but none of them have necessarily intrigued me. My interest has been sparked with absolutely none of them. I want to have a conversation with someone who makes me never want to stop talking to them because they're just so interesting"

Akaashi looked at Kuroo for a second and gave him a small smile. 

"I understand, thank you for the clarification. Also there's a talk blonde at the register waiting to be served. Get on that shit." Akaashi turned away and walked into the kitchen to care for he baked goods while Kuro jumped off the counter and walked out into the main room. 

He looked up at the boy, who seemed to be slightly taller than him and took in all his features at once. He had short blonde locks, all curling in different directions along with large golden eyes, a warm colour yet seemed so cold as he looked into them. He had glasses that sat nicely on his nose that fit nicely onto his somewhat slender face with wonderfully coloured skin, a mix between pale and slightly sun kissed. Kuroo took a deep breath in and whistled quietly as he breathed out. The boy coughed, causing Kuroo to snap out of whatever trance he seemed to have been put in. 

"Oh, yes, right. I, uhm, what can I get for you to eat and drink. O-or just eat or drink?" Kuroo stuttered. He cringed and mentally slapped himself as he tried to keep his face straight. 

"Ah, too early?" The boy seemed to question Kuroo, looking at him blankly. 

"Yes, exactly. Too early." He managed to let out a nervous chuckle under the boys eyes that seemed to be staring straight through him, and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Well you shouldn't of chosen to work at a coffee shop in he middle of the city. Quite stupid, but I guess you do fit the part." The boy snickered at his own insult and moved his eyes from Kuroo to the menu just over his head. 

Kuroo stool silently for a moment and grinned. 

"This is more like it," he muttered with that grin still plastered on his face. 

The boy looked back at Kuroo and pulled his wallet out. 

"I want a plan coffee, with no sugar and milk." He reached his hand out to give Kuroo the money but almost instantly snatched his hand back and frowned. 

"Something wrong, four eyes?" Kuroo smirked at him. 

The boy looked at him and scowled rather unpleasantly. 

"It's beyond obvious you must be a very unintelligent creature but how is it humanly possible to not even make yourself presentable for something you're being paid to do. Is it difficult to drag a brush through that mess you call your hair? It's a criminal offence." The boy snarled at Kuroo. Kuroo couldn't help but be taken aback yet extremely intrigued and i offended by this particular person. 

Sure some people were certainly not morning people while ordering coffee, but this was something Kuroo had never experienced. He was interested. He wanted to push him further, but perhaps 7:48 in the morning was not quite the time to do so. 

"The point of my hair is piss off people like you, sir."

The boy flinched slightly at Kuroo's unmistakably sarcastic tone, but kept his stern gaze directly on him. 

"Is that all you'd like to order this morning?"

The boy nodded and handed over his money to Kuroo. He turned away to the coffee brewer and the boy stood stiff. 

"Um," the boy started. Kuroo half turned his head and raised his eyebrow at the boy who seemed to be in obvious distress. 

"Yes?" Kuroo replied sharply. 

"Do you, by any chance, have almond milk?"

Kuroo frowned at him but it slowly began to dawn on him. 

Speckles is lactose intolerant. 

"We may," the boy shot his head up and looked at Kuroo as he sighed with relief, "if you take back what you said about my hair." Kuroo winked at the boy. 

Blondie let out no signs of fluster, or any emotional at all really; he stayed blank and unreadable. 

"I'll take back calling you stupid but I refuse to negotiate any further." The boy told him. 

"Deal." Kuroo fished and ran into the back to find Akaashi standing and staring at him. 

"You have been making conversation with that one customer for approximately 7 minutes and 36 seconds, which is the longest you've ever interacted with a customer that isn't already your friend." Akaashi blurred out quickly. 

Kuroo stood dumbfounded for a second and then also replied, talking quickly. 

"He's pretty attractive. Witty. He held a tease and dished one out. God has answered my prayers. Now, do we have almond milk." Before Akaashi could answer Kuroo had already ran over to the fridge and stuck half of his body inside. 

He emerged a few seconds later with a carton of lactose free milk and ran back out to the register to see the boy with his eyes glued down to his phone. Kuroo cleared his threat and the boy looked up and raised his eyebrows expectantly at him. 

"We don't have almond milk, is lactose free milk any good?" Kuroo asked him. 

The boy sighed and Kuroo's stomach dropped. He smirked and said sarcastically, "I guess it'll have to do then."

Kuroo replied with a wide, toothy grin and finished off making the coffee. 

"Who is addressed to?" Kuroo asked as he handed the coffee over. 

The boy paused and narrowed his eyes at Kuroo and turned his back to walk away. He hesitated and sighed. 

"Tsukishima." And with that, he left. 

Kuroo took a deep breath in and out as his eyes followed the boy as he walked past he shop window in the opposite direction. Kuroo rested his elbow on the counter and held his chin up with his hand, finally relaxing when he heard Akaashi yell:

"KUROO STOP SWOONING AND DK YOUR JOB OR IM TAKING IT OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK," from the kitchen. 

Kuroo stood up straight. 

That morning was no longer boring, miserable nor unenjoyable, making Kuroo genuinely smile to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa Tooru makes life worse and then a lot better for Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo couldn't get Tsukishima out of his head for the rest of the day. Plus the next day. And the next day. What was his first name? Just Tsukishima? How would he be able to find his facebook? Or instagram? He hoped he would come in again. 

He didn't necessarily look like a college student but he also looked a bit too young to be settled into a serious job. 

Kuroo slapped himself - why was he so obsessed thinking about this guy, he had met him for about fifteen minutes and was acting as if he had some schoolgirl crush; was he back in high school? The door opening snapped Kuroo out of his thoughts and he looked over, hoping it was be Tsukishkma (really Kuroo you need to stop). However he was very much mistaken as the complete opposite of Tsukishima had flaunted into the shop. Oikawa Tooru. 

Kuroo watched as every female customer in the shop nearly snapped their necks to get a glance of the, dare I say, god-like creature as he walked to the register. As usual he had his fake smile plastered onto his face and waved at Kuroo. 

"Ah! Kuroo! I see your little cafe is doing...", he looked around the shop - briefely - and turned back to Kuroo giving him another 'smile', "looks like it's going well." He said condescendingly. Kuroo brushed it off and imitated his smile. 

"What can I get for you today?" He asked through gritted teeth. Oikawa smirked in response. 

"A piece of your ass and a side of that cute barista Kaashi in the back." He told him. Akaashi popped his head round the door from the back and glared at Oikawa. Oikawa gave a small, nervous chuckle and waved him off. Kuroo rolled his eyes and turned around to make Oikawa his usual - a white chocolate mocha with whipped cream and a slice of carrot cake. Lord knows why the boy loved carrot cake but he ordered it very frequently, and although they were highly irritated by Oikawa they always made it, specially for him, or else he'd throw a tantrum in the middle of the cafe and they'd have to call Iwaizumi. 

"So, Tetsurou," Kuroo flinched as Oikawa called him by his first name, "how's your love life going, because last time we talked I heard it wasn't going too well." Oikawa smirked, trying to push Kuroo's buttons. 

Kuroo took a deep breath in and replied to him slowly. 

"It's fine thank you." He said no more, trying to avoid talking about this particular subject. He heard Oikawa hum in response. 

It was silent for a few moments before the sound of the door opening broke the blessed silence. 

"Kei! It's good to see you!" Oikawa cried from behind Kuroo. Kuroo rubbed his temples and sighed deeply. 

"I really can't deal with two Oikawa's right now - tell your friend to leave and come back later, I refuse to deal with two brats." Kuroo said. Oikawa gasped loudly and the other boy scoffed. 

"I thought we were on slightly friendlier terms, Kuroo-san," a familiar voice said. Kuroo spun around to see Tsukishima standing next to Oikawa. 

Oikawa had is arm draped around Tsukishims's broad shoulders with a shocked look on his face, and Tsukishima stood there, blank faced, emotionaless, just like how he had seen him last.   
"YOU and friends with HIM?" Kuroo said in disbelief. There was no way a guy like Tsukishima could be friends with such a pompous, arrogant, annoying asshole like Oikawa fucking Tooru. However, Tsukishima shook his head as he scoffed. 

"Of course not, we work together, and that's as far as I'd like our relationship to go. We're here together strictly on business." Tsukishima glared at Oikawa who pouted in return. Oikawa then proceeded to whine and hang off of Tsukishima's arm like a child. 

"I should've known, I find it very hard to believe you get along with anyone, especially someone of Oikawa's caliber." Kuroo said condescendingly. Tsukishima scowled at him, but Oikawa jumped in before he could retort. 

"What? Kei-Chan is very popular at work. Everyone wants to photograph him and talk to him and eat lunch with him, but only I get the pleasure of doing those things with him." Oikawa beamed and ran his hands through his hair, almost posing. 

"Photograph you? Why?" Kuroo questioned, looking at both of the men. 

Oikawa returned an expectant look. 

"Kuroo, I told you I got signed to the biggest modelling company in Tokyo, were you not listening?" Oikawa cried. 

"I never listen much when it comes to you." Kuroo sighed. 

Kuroo then paused and looked up at Tsukishima. He was a model. Kuroo wasn't surprised, Tsukishima just didn't seem like the type of guy to be a model, and a very young looking one at that. 

Kuroo handed over Oikawa's order, finall, and shooed him away quickly. 

"I'll have what I had on Thursday." Tsukishima said instantly. 

"We still haven't ordered almond milk; if your fancy ass can handle lactose free milk again then I'll see if I can convince the boss man to order in some almond milk." Kuroo smirked. 

Akaashi popped his head out and frowned at Kuroo. 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and slid over his money to Kuroo. 

"Lactose-free is fine, thank you." He said, looking away from Kuroo. 

Once again, Kuroo frowned. No smart comment, no retort?

The two stood in silence while the coffee brewed, both looking quite uncomfortable and shuffling around. 

"I didn't take you as the model type." Kuroo said, eyeing Tsukishima. Kei moved his eyes to Kuroo and looked him up and down, making Kuroo shiver under his cold gaze. 

"And I didn't take you as he nosy type; looks like we're both disappointed."

"Oh, I'm not disappointed, or surprised. You certainly look the part, I just didn't take you as a vain person." Kuroo teased. 

Tsukishima turned and fully focused his attention on Kuroo. 

"Well I didn't take you much for a judgemental asshole, yet we're both mistaken." He retorted. 

Kuroo smirked. 

There we go. 

"What made you wanna go for the model lifestyle?" Kuroo pushed. He wanted to get to know Kei. Badly. 

Tsukishima sighed and frowned at him. 

"If I tell you, will you get off my fucking dick already."

"No promises." Kuroo smirked. 

Tsukishima paused briefly. 

"My ex... Partner was a photography major in college and asked me to do a shoot for hi-them, and I agreed. The pictures got a standing ovation or whatever from the professor whose husband was the CEO of an small, independent modelling agency. He wanted to meet with me so we did and then I got hired and was made the representative model of the agency."

Kuroo heard the coffee finish brewing but left it and continued to listen to Tsukishima. 

"After a few months of working there, a small branch from the main modelling agency in Tokyo came to shut the place down because the CEO did something to do with violating piracy and had been stealing ideas from them. I was totally okay with it because I was halfway through college, which was difficult enough as it is, and adding a nearly full time job on top of that was practically impossible and became a bit too much for me. Anyway, they looked through some of the pictures from the stolen ideas photoshoots, where they found some of my shots and decided to hire me, full time. I quit college and now this is where I am. Exhausted and drinking strong coffee is a shabby little coffee stop."

It was after he had finished talking Kuroo had realised he had been staring at the boy, mouth slightly gaped open and eyes wide. 

"A-and, uhm, how old are you again?" He managed to stutter out through shock as he turned around to prepare Tsukishima's coffee. 

"I turned 22 last September."

Kuroo whistled. "That's pretty impressive for a kid," he smirked. 

Tsukishima scoffed. 

"Right, and how old are you?"

Kuroo turned around with Kei's coffee in his hand. 

"I am a very youthful 24." He answered. 

Tsukishima hummed and looked around he shop. 

"Pretty pathetic for 24."

Tsukishima smirked back at Kuroo and he could've sworn, he literally could've sworn his heart stopped looking at that boys face. 

Tsukishima leant over the counter and swiped the coffee from Kuroo's hand. He began to walk away, scanning the room for Oikawa. 

"Wait!" Kuroo shouted, causing more customers to turn and look over at the two men. 

Tsukishima turned around with raised eyebrows. Kuroo looked at him for a second and then scrambled to find a pen and a napkin, quickly scribbling his number on it. He grabbed Tsukishima's sleeve and shoved the napkin into his spare hand. 

"You should text me if you want to, we should be friends and hang out and do stuff," Kuroo nervously chuckled. 

Tsukishima looked at the napkin in his hand and then at Kuroo. 

And then at the napkin and back at Kuroo. 

"I'll, uhm, think about it." He nodded awkwardly at Kuroo and quickly shuffled over to the booth Oikawa was sitting at. 

Kuroo ran into the back of the shop to find Akaashi sitting and reading a newspaper. 

"Since when did you read newspapers?"

"Since when did you give your number to customers who seem to have no interest in you?" Akaashi replied without looking up from his newpaper. 

"I really want to get to know him. He's really interesting - he's smart and witty and attractive and -"

"I know, you told me this a few days ago." Akaashi interrupted with a small smile on his face. "This is the first time I've seen you genuinely smitten by someone, and also your job." He mumbled. 

"I wouldn't say I'm smitten, I just want to get to know him, I am interested in him as a person. Though, he is extremely easy on the eyes."

Akaashi looked up at him raised an eyebrow. He looked back down at his newspaper and took a deep breath in. 

"Well whatever you want from him, I hope things go well for you. I won't interfere any more."

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair and collapsed onto a chair opposite Akaashi. He meant his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes, letting his mind empty completely. That was until he felt a quick vibration in his pocket. 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: I'm just texting you because Oikawa made me. And so you have my number in your phone in case you need me for anything. 

Kuroo smiled to himself

Akaashi glanced at him and smiled at Kuroo, shaking his head affectionately at him. 

TETSUROU KUROO: Right :-)

KEI TSUKISHIMA: Your first name is Tetsurou? Lame. 

TETSUROU KUROO: Whatever you say, "Kei-Chan".

KEI TSUKISHIMA: Don't call me that. 

TETSUROU KUROO: Sure thing, Tsukki. 

Read 2:27PM


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo finally gets somewhere, and then he doesn't.

It had been a week since Kuroo and Tsukishima's last, and only, text conversation, and precisely 4 and a half shifts since he last saw him. Kuroo had definitely thought too much of this guy and his whereabouts considering he had only had two short, way too short in Kuroo's opinion, exchanges. 

Kuroo moped around the cafe all day, clearing the tables, ignoring customers requests, and straight out refusing to socialise with any customers all because of the blonde model. He say in a booth towards the back of the cafe and watched as Bokuto inflicted his endless supply of energy among customers, making their mornings slightly happier and cheery to face the rest of their day. It had gotten to 2pm before Kuroo had finally decided to throw away what was left of his pride and dignity, take his phone out and text Tsukishima. 

KUROO TETSUROU: Hey, haven't seen you around the cafe in a while, when are we next expecting to be blessed with your presence >v<

Kuroo immediately began tappjnghis fingers on the table impatiently, and glanced at his phone every 30 seconds. He had his notifications on so there was really no need to unlock his phone so often. But maybe they decided to not work today, he convinced himself, after continuously unlocking his phone. It had felt like an eternity - AKA two minutes - that he had gotten his blessed response. 

TSUKISHIMA KEI: I was in yesterday. You weren't there. 

Kuroo gave an airy yet annoyed sigh and began typing back his response. 

KUROO TETSUROU: I bet you came in when I wasn't here on purpose :-( Did you get ur special milk? ;-)

Kuroo didn't mean for his text to sound as lewd and suggestive as it did, but he had already pressed send and there was no fooling Tsukishima with a deleted message. 

TSUKISHIMA KEI: No. The guy that was present said he couldn't find any and I didn't want to make a scene, so I just took the coffee anyway. 

Kuroo snickered quietly at the thought of what probably happened shorty after that cursed coffee. 

KUROO TETSUROU: I bet the after-coffee-experience was traumatising. Anyway, you've been in one day out of seven, have you been busy?

TSUKISHIMA KEI: I guess. I've been working. 

KUROO TETSUROU: I'm working right now but I'm texting you 

TSUKISHIMA KEI: Well that shows what kind of employee you are, doesn't it? Why are you even interacting with me in the first place, you haven't talked to any other customers as far as I can tell. 

KUROO TETSUROU: Ohh you've been observing me have you ;-)

Truthfully, Kuroo didn't know how to respond to the accusation. Tsukishima wasn't wrong in assuming he didn't interact this deeply with other customers, just the small talk while taking orders or serving people. He decided to give Tsukishima the most truthful answer, it the least he could do after pestering him this far. 

KUROO TETSUROU: I find you interesting, I guess. I want to get to know you \•U•/

Kuroos heart began thumping rather hard in his chest. He was nervous talking to Tsukishima, but a good type of nervous. After all, he was exactly his type lookswise and personality wise, Kuroo loved a challenge and definitely wouldn't back down unless the blonde showed open and profound discomfort. 

TSUKISHIMA KEI: How can you find me interesting when you know as much about me as any stranger walking down the street would know. Which is exactly what you are. A stranger. 

Kuroo felt his heart sink, but he wasn't discouraged quite yet. 

KUROO TETSUROU: Why would you be texting a stranger, Tsukki ;-)

TSUKISHIMA KEI: It's Tsuksihima, and aren't I doing that exact thing right now??

KUROO TETSUROU: Let's not be strangers then.   
My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, my birthday is on the 17th of November and I am currently a 'pathetic' 24 year old. I went to university for 2 years and studied BioChemistry. I decided my enjoyment in that field died out so I dropped out, and a few of my good buddies and I opened this offer shop around a year and a half ago. My favourite colour is red, my favoruite good is fried fish and nutella and strawberry crepes - which is also my specialty. I enjoy science fiction movies and don't find book that enjoyable. Anything else you would like to know?

Kuroo felt that sinking sensation again, this time in his stomach. What if he genuinely didn't like him, at all. He watched as his messaged switched from 'Delivered' to 'Read 2:37pm'. Kuroo slammed his phone, face down, on the wooden table he was sat at and buried his face in his hands. He sat there for ten minutes without any response. Kuroo thought of giving up before his phone began to vibrate continuously. 

Tsukishima Kei was calling him. 

He immediately picked up and heard Tsukishima sigh. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

They spoke for hours and Kuroo refused to hide his smile as him and Tsukishima talked about everything and anything. When the call began to grow quiet, Kuroo took a chance to speak up. 

"So, do you fit in girlfriends, or boyfriends, into your busy schedule?"

The line was quiet for a few seconds. Kuroo has feared he had done something wrong before he heard Tsukishima click his tongue, probably with a frown set on his face, and answered him. 

"Is that really any of your business?" He replied sharply. Kuroo let out a nervous chuckle, yet his mind went crazy when he figured he had mostly likely blown it with Tsukishima and he would never want to see him or talk to him ever agai-

"No. I'm not currently in a relationship. Girls aren't... really my thing, anyways."

Kuroo tried not to shout with happiness and instead began fist bumbling the air at an alarming speed, causing people around him to sit and stare at him. He smiled apologetically at Akaashi, who had been staring at him for the past hour for his childish behaviour and taking a three hour break. Kuroo turned away from Akaashi and once again, concentrated in on Tsukishima's voice. 

"What about you? A girlfriend?"

Kuroo let out a low chuckle. 

"Girls aren't really my thing either. The last person I dated left me for someone else, so I've kind of steered clear of relationships for a while."

"Yeah, same for me, actually. I have an early shoot tomorrow. I might be in for a coffee."

Kuroo completely ignored the last part as he mustered up all of his courage and spoke with his heart for fuck sake. 

"Are you interested in anyone right now? Looking for a relationship, anything like that?" He managed to form a sentence before feeling himself flush a completely different colour. 

Tsukishima stayed quiet on the other end for what seemed like minutes. 

"Listen, I need to get going. Bye."

Before Kuroo could respond, he hung up. And that was the end of the conversation, that is how it ended. Kuroo sat wondering for the rest of his shift if he should have maybe worded the question differently, or tried making it less obvious, or if he should've even asked it at all. Tsukishima didn't even bother giving him an explanation as to why he left, which made Kuroo feel even shittier. Not just because he wasn't talking to the guy, but because he probably made him feel really uncomfortable. 

Akaashi locked the place up and him, Bokuto and Kuroo sat around the table he had been sat, sulking at for half the day for some late evening tea. The two boys felt that there was something wrong with Kuroo and both of them knew exactly what was up. Bokuto opened his mouth to speak but Kuroo beat him to it, much to his surprise. 

"Yes, okay, I do like the guy. Quite a lot. And yes, I know it's silly since I've only known him for a week but talking to him makes me feel at ease. Hell, talking to him is so fucking easy and I never want to stop hearing his voice, listening to his snarky remarks, seeing his face. He makes me feel alive again."

Bokuto and Akashi exchanged looks and both got up, patted him on the back and began walking out of the shop. 

"We'll see you back at home, buddy." Bokuto told him sympathetically, and with that, they both left. 

Kuroo pulled out his phone for the first time since their call ended, and began typing out a message to Tsukkshima. One part of his brain screamed at him, telling him not to - telling him he had pushed the poor guy enough, but another part of his mind told him to attempt to reconcile and that he needed to explain himself - and then meant he had to confess his newly found feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this is taking me way too long I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo gets some answers.

He hadn't gotten an answer the night, nor sleep. But, he decided it was time to stop moping around and actually get some work done today. He figured, if Tsukishima didn't like him in that way - or in anyway - he could at least help a (favoured) customer out. He stopped off at a 24 hour grocery store and picked up some almond milk, refusing to admit it was specifically for Tsukkshima. Besides, he thought, anyone who was lactose intolerant or just appreciated the taste of almond milk would be thankful for the gesture. 

Kuroo got in at his normal time, did the remainder of the baking before the shop opened, and opened the shop at 7:30 sharp. He served the morning regulars, exchanging smiles and small talk, and stepped into the back, hopefully expecting no one else for a whole. He had had enough alone time at home, but still wanted to mope around like a pathetic, lovesick, teenager. A ring of the bell at the counter brought Kuroo out of his thought and he sighed, loudly, as he stood up. He walked slowly out of the storage unit and looked at the person who had disturbed his grievance. 

Blonde hair, golden eyes, thick rimmed glasses, tall. 

Kuroo held his breath and Tsukishima said absolutely nothing. 

"I'll get you the usual," Kuroo finally mumbled, darkly, and turned to the coffee brewer. He waited a minute until he leant down and opened the small fridge beneath the brewers, and pulled out the carton of almond milk. 

"I see you ordered in almond milk, finally," Kei finally spoke up, scoffing awkwardly at the end. 

"Ah, no. I, uhm, bought it this morning. You said you were coming in today and I figured you probably preferred this to that tasteless lactose free stuff so..." Kuroo replied as he turned around to give Kei his coffee. He looked at Tsukishima and plastered on a forced smile as he went to hand him his coffee. 

Tsukishima snatched the coffee out of his hand and slammed it down on the counter. 

"Kuroo," he looked at Tsukishima with wide eyes. 

"You are a pushy motherfucker." With that, Kuroo hung his head. 

"I know. I'm so-"

"Shut the fuck up."

Kuroo flung his head up and felt anger and hurt begin to boil through his body. He leant over the counter and into Tsukishima's face. 

"I have tried my fucking best to save my feelings for someone who deemed worthy of them, who seemed interesting and could put up with a bit of friendly banter, a witty guy, a funny guy - someone like YOU." Tsukishima's eyes widened at the sudden angry compliments Kuroo gave him. 

"But when you fuck me over after I try my absolute best to get to know you, and after I express my feelings that I keep hidden away from fucking everything and anything, I don't expect to be treated like shit," Kuroo hissed. 

Tsukishima looked at him, shocked, for a moment, but then couldn't help but crack a smile. A genuine smile. Kuroo looked at him with confusion and opened his mouth to speak again. 

"If you had let me finish," Tsukishina began, "I wanted to take you to dinner, so we could, you know, talk about relationships... and other stuff." He shied away from Kuroo, turning his head and pushing his glasses up, trying, and failing, to hide the fact that his face was growing increasingly pink and embarrassed by the second. 

Kuroo stood stuttering for a few seconds before Tsukishima spoke again. 

"No one had ever bothered to push and push me to open up to them. When you kept doing so, it... it intrigued me and flattered me. No one apart from my best, and only, friend had ever done it. I couldn't respond to you because, I guess, I didn't know how to tell you that, well, I liked you too. You may be pushy and annoying and irritating and-" Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima's collar and pulled him in. 

He kissed him. 

For the first time, he felt those sparks and his slightly chapped lips softly collided with Tsukishima's warm, smooth ones. The feelings movies describe suddenly made sense to Kuroo, and make his knees weak. Kuroo pulled away first and looked at Tsukishima's shocked face. He snapped out of it and grabbed his coffee. 

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said as he attempted clearing this throat. 

Kuroo put his elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his hand as he gave Tsukishima the smirk he knew all to well. 

"I was just trying to get you to stop insulting me." Tsukishkma raised his eyebrow playfully at the comment, and began to leave. 

"Text me your address. I'll be picking you up at 6. My treat." He mumbled, walking away. 

"You may, on one condition," Kuroo straightened himself and Tsukishima turned around to look at him, "take back what you said about my hair."

Tsukishima matched Kuroo's smirk. "I believe dinner, on me, will definitely make up for that. However, for the time being, no backsies." Kuroo watched as the blonde walked gracefully out of the shop, and sighed wistfully. 

Akaashi slowly approached Kuroo, giving him a hard slap on the back, knocking the wind out of him. 

"Maybe you'll, as Bokuto says, get the D." He deadpanned. 

Kuroo laughed and smiled at Akaashi. 

"No, not with this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many typos throughout this story, I would say sorry and I'll eventually get round to correcting them, but we all know I won't. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this, it wasn't my first major fic and I was definitely terrified to put this online.


End file.
